


Second Try

by palepinkis4me



Series: Random shit that I had laying around [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palepinkis4me/pseuds/palepinkis4me
Summary: It's cold. Why is it so cold? Normally I prefer the cold, since you can keep adding layers. But not this cold. It runs through my veins, through my bones. It makes me feel hollow. Everything's fuzzy. The static that once lived in the edges of my mind has seeped out, touching and corrupting ever part of my consciousness. And, what's the figure that is seemingly everything and nothing at once?
Relationships: Not sure yet
Series: Random shit that I had laying around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031748





	Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely be returning to this one eventually. I worked really hard on the concept of this story and I even have a brief story plan for it, which I rarely ever have. I will probably rewrite it though since I wrote this as a young teen. Warning, it gets pretty fucked up.

It’s cold. I’m not quite sure what I’m doing. It’s like my body is moving on its own. I should be frightened, but I’m not. I’m writing a letter. For some reason, I can’t read it no matter how hard I try. There are water stains appearing on the paper, but where are they coming from?  
There’s something hanging from the ceiling. It looks like a rope. I am crossing the room towards it. Did I just fly up? Oh. I’m standing on a stool. How could I not realize that? I’m so stupid. I see my hands grabbing the rope and bringing it to me. Now everything’s dark.  
I hear a voice. It sounds like thousands of voices melded together. Maybe millions, maybe more. It says to open my eyes. Should I? What will I see? Will it be pleasant? I will take the chance. I see a humanoid figure. Its face has so many faces. I recognize it but I don’t at the same time. There’s a screen behind the figure. It’s asking me to look at the screen. I see my room! And the note on the desk! What does it say? The screen is focusing on the door. It is opening and I see my parents. They are both crying. Why? What happened? My dad sees the note. He’s picking it up. What does it say? He is handing it to my mom. Let me see! What does it say? The screen is finally focusing on it. It says,

“Hello,  
I’m sorry. I know I left a bit early, but just remember it’s for the best. I’m sorry for all the money you wasted on me. And I know it’s not fair to leave you. I love you all. I am just not happy. Maybe, if I’m reborn, it will be different. Tell my friends I care about them and I’m sorry.  
Love, Vanessa.”  
My parents are still crying. The screen is turning. And I see it. I see myself, or at least my shell, dangling pathetically from the ceiling fan. I guess I knew. I knew what the note read. I know it word for word. Because I wrote it. I’m dead. I really did do it, didn’t I? I feel so relieved. I’m free! But at what cost? Mom and dad now have to suffer for my mistake. Oh well. It’s too late to worry and feel sorry.


End file.
